The student
by ncistivafanforever
Summary: My story is after Somalia but Ziva is still from Mossad. Jenny is also alive. And there is no Maura looks like Kate thing in my story. TIVA will be it the story also.


I do not own NCIS or Rizzoli and Isles. I hope you like my story. English is not my first language so I am sorry for mistakes.

Some informations. The story is after Somalia but Ziva is still from Mossard. Jenny is alive.

It was an normal day at NCIS. Gibbs was by Abby. The team had to do paperwork but Tony was bored so he started to throw a paperball at Ziva. She looked up and wanted to say something but Tony said:" Shhh probie is sleeping." Then Ziva grinned because she knew what was going to happen next. She stood up and walked to Tony. "What should we do?" "Hmmm. I have an idea. We take probie down to Ducky, lay him naked on one of the autopsy table and then we go away and when he wake up…" "I think that's a bit to much Tony." Ziva said to him. "I have an better idea." Ziva said and grinned while she was rubbing her hand together. "What is up in your head?" Tony asked. "We need super glue and plumes." "Ohhh you are an evil women David." Tony said and grinned also. "Wait here I go and get the plumes." He added and went away.

Meanwhile in Boston.

Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles where sitting in Mauras kitchen and they were talking. Then their phones rang. "Rizzoli" "Isles" "On my way." "I am coming." "Come Maura." Jane said. "Just wait a minute please I have to change my clothes I can't go in that." "Maura you are already overdressed we have to go now." After Maura changed they drove to the crime scene.

The crime scene was a normal family house. A family truck stood in front of the house. Maura and Jane got out of the car and infront of the house was Frankie waiting. "Hey Jane, hey Maura" "Hey Frankie, what we've got?" "Jane I have to warn you it seems like it is Hoyts student again." "Oh god are you alright Jane?" Maura asked and Jane nodded. Then the three got in. Inside they found the man handcuffed. Sitting on a chair. The rest was typical for Hoyts student. "He Jane we have to call NCIS. The dead man is from Navy and his missing wife also." Frost said. "Oh that is going to be interesting. Did you know that it was found in…" "Maura. We have a dead body here can you concentrate please." Jane interrupted her.

"I have called NCIS they are sending a team to us. We will meet them at the department." Corsak said while he was entering the room.

Back at NCIS

Tony entered the bullpen wit a bag with plumes. "Are you ready Zi?" he asked. She nodded and grinned. Both went with the plumes and super glue to Tim. Ziva opened the super glue and put a bit on Tims hand. Then Tony took a few plumes out of the bag and placed them on Tims hand.

Both Agents giggled like Teenager. And then both felt a hand on the back of their heads. "Ahh" Both said in unison. Gibbs just glared at them and Tim woke up because of the noises around him. "I am not sleeping." He said. Then he realised that something had been wrong with his hand. So he looked at it and then he screamed :"TONY! What the hell" Tony and Ziva blow out with laughter and Tony said: "That wasn't my idea. It was Zivas…" "Are you three done jet?" Gibbs asked and continued "Dead Navy officer and one missing in Boston go home and get some clothes we go tomorrow at 7. And be on time." "Shure boss" the three said in unison. "And Tim clean your hand." "Yes boss" he said and went to the elevator. Tony and Ziva took the next elevator and while they had been in it Tony said: "Did you know that my cosine is an detective in Boston maybe we are working with her. She is a bit like you just without that killer stuff." Ziva glared at Tony. "And my cousin is working there too. But he isn't a detective." "You know Tony I have an old friend there too. Years ago before I joined NCIS he was involved in one of my missions." Ziva said. "You know I like your old friends. Like Schmiel." Ziva grinned at Tony. Now they were walking to their cars. "He Ziva should we do carpooling tomorrow? I pick you up at 6 ok?" "Shure" Ziva said. They were infront of Zivas car now. "See you tomorrow morning then." Ziva said and gave Tony a warm smile. "See you tomorrow. Bye." Tony said. When Ziva drove away he grinned like an idiot and drove also home. He hoped that he and Ziva would share a room in Boston and he was also looking forward to see his family again.

End of the first chapter. I know that it is short but it is just a introduction. I hope you like it. Should I continue? Please let me know what you think. Thanks.


End file.
